The present invention relates to a cutting station, in particular, to a perfected bed thereof, for a panel cutting machine, particularly for cutting wood panels. At present, the beds of known panel cutting machines comprise two parallel beams supporting the work surface. On a first type of bed, the beams act as a slideway for a carriage supporting the precutting and cutting blades and the blade drive motors, while a second type differs from the first solely in that the carriage runs along only one of the beams.
Both types present numerous drawbacks.
In the case of the first, the length of the beams (about seven meters) makes it difficult for them to be maintained parallel. Moreover, the considerable weight of the motors, which are installed in-line with one of the beams, produces a twisting moment, especially on the beams, thus resulting in wear of the slideway system. What is more, said twisting moment is also reflected and even amplified on the cutting blade, in view of the distance between the blade and the slideway system.
On the second type of bed, whereas the distance between the slideway system and the cutting axis is advantageously reduced, the twisting moment is increased as a result of the design and differing function of the two beams.